Simon McCockindale
Simon McCockindale is a gentleman thief and member of the Nantucket Dragon Group. History Simon was born in England at the turn of the century (19th to 20th) and, due to his meager income, quickly became quite adept at picking pockets. While he usually wasn't able to steal that much, it was enough, and one day he found a purple dragon ring in his haul. Also, one time he stole an organ grinder's monkey. As time went on and Simon became older, he decided to make the transition from urchin pickpocket to gentleman thief, and so he began to attempt bigger and better scores. He still picked pockets quite frequently, though, and most of his endeavors to become a gentleman thief ended badly. He would usually infiltrate a party or something which he thought might be being held in a place with something valuable. There usually wouldn't be anything of value, or if there was, he would often mess it up, resorting to thuggish tactics towards the end. In 1920, he found himself in Africa with his monkey, outside a government compound, when the alarms began to go off. He noticed a tall, well-built man running towards the fence and dodging the lights and gunfire. The man made it over the fence, and Simon knocked him out with a black-jack once he reached the shadows of the trees. He stole the man's wallet, while Monkey decided that perhaps the item the spy had taken might be worthwhile. As the pair turned to make their escape, something fell from the sky: Shoshy Raphael. Simon McCockindale helped him out of his crater and lent him his coat, as Shoshy's was singed and in tatters, and they noticed their matching rings. This is how the Nantucket Dragon Group was born. Simon McCockindale and Shoshy went about recruiting the other members, and together they menaced the world and the Basset Hound Brigade for many years. As the 1920s wound down, their activities became more discreet and erratic. Simon was present at the battle for the world that came, but remembers none of it. Since then, Simon mainly wanders around while trying to become a gentleman thief. March Meekrat Madness 2010 Simon McCockindale is participating as a champion of the Stupid, defeating the Senses Offenses in the first round in a Guitar Hero contest. He defeated Dox the Elf in the second round in an eating contest of sorts, but lost to Shoshy Raphael in the third round, failing to steal the man's ring while under the influence of the Stupid. He then aided Shoshy Raphael in his rebellion against the Stupid, which failed. Simon accompanied the rest of the Nantucket Dragon Group in a retreat. Abilities Simon is an excellent pickpocket, and a lackluster gentleman thief, though he's getting better. His purple dragon ring allows him to control all sorts of energy, and he mainly uses to make people run very fast while his Monkey plays "Yakity Sax". He is also granted extended youth. Friends and Allies Simon gets along quite well with the rest of the Nantucket Dragon Group, especially Shoshy Raphael. Monkey Simon liberated this Monkey from an organ grinder as a teenager, and the monkey is a bit smarter than he is. He would have left Simon, but since the organ grinder was abusive, he figures he should look after Simon. Due to Monkey's proximity to Simon and the other members of the Nantucket Dragon Groups, he is especially long-lived. Enemies Simon's main foes are the Basset Hound Brigade. Category:Characters Category:Nantucket Dragon Group